Zephyr Wings
by ShanniC
Summary: Mai Wheeler’s husband died mysteriously thirteen years ago, leaving her with no clues about his death. Depressed and alone, Mai meets a young boy in an outreach center who seems to be like her dead husband in so many ways. Could this boy -be- Joey?
1. Trouble that can't be named

Author's Notes: Mai Wheeler's husband died mysteriously thirteen years ago, leaving her with no clues about his death. Alone and depressed, Mai meets a young boy in an outreach center who seems to be like her dead husband in so many ways. How does he know so much about her? Could this boy _be_ Joey? This is my new Joey/Mai story, and I hope you will enjoy. If you are a Mai and Joey fan, check out _An Exile's Stone Heart_ written by yours truly.

Disclaimer: I _still_ do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

-

-

**Zephyr Wings**

-

Prologue: Trouble that can't be named…

-

"She's so lonely."

A young boy remarked, while watching a young blonde haired woman as she slept. Her hair was ruffled, and he could see the remnants of tears stain her smooth cheeks. Her skin was flesh that should be flushed with color had lost its rosy hue. Now the sickly pallor of her skin made her appear older and tired. He clearly remembered a time when she hadn't looked so haggard. He had never remembered her as an unattractive woman, and even with a face tired and stressed, she looked beautiful.

The child dressed in white, who appeared no older than twelve years old, frowned as her tears began to stain her soft linen pillows once more. Though he seemed to be a child, he was wise beyond his years. He knew that he would have to reunite with the woman that haunted his memories and tugged at his heart. As she sniffled, tossing and turning she still would not wake from her slumber. He wanted to wipe her tears away, to erase the liquid from ever having marred her beautiful features. He felt as if he would never be able to banish the pain from her life. Having already witnessed such despair before, he believed the woman could heal. He knew she would, but her trial would be difficult. A man standing beside him, with dark brown skin and a weathered face smiled at the youth at his side.

"You must go to her. She needs you now more than ever."

The boy frowned, his eyes having never left the young woman's sight. Through the pool of crystal clear waters, he could watch her as she slept worked, laughed, and cried. He had been watching her for what felt like eons, though the time had actually been significantly shorter. He wanted to help her, but he was not sure how. In his youthful body, his soul was old, older than what most could comprehend. He was lost in thought, completely oblivious to everything around him. Above him an ethereal skyline astounded common observers and he knew what he saw was indeed amazingly beautiful. Still, not even the mystical skyline above him could take his eyes away from the saddened woman he watched. The passing comets and twinkling stars could not compare to the angel that he watched sleep.

"I don't think I can. She's never been one to believe in things by faith alone. Expect for love, she believes nothing without first seeing and experiencing. She will not trust me. Not in this body. She's lost everything. Even if I manage to convince her, my presence in her life will do nothing but bring more her heartache. I do not desire this for her..."

He trailed off then, turning his eyes back to his companion. The man before him, while appearing to be old and weathered, was younger than the boy himself. When he first began to understand his current state of being, the man had been there to assist him. When Joey had glimpsed a bit of his companions past, he realized that the man looked completely different from his past self.

"She will die if you do not go. She will perish because of her pain—save her while there is still time. When we can accept that the past can never be changed, we are finally free. She can break free of her despair, if you are there to help her along the way. If not, I fear that she will never know paradise. She shall never know unencumbered freedom, nor will she taste eternal happiness."

"What if she does die? She would only come here anyway, and our troubles would be solved."

The blond youth suggested, furrowing his brow in the thought. The man frowned at this comment, obviously disturbed by the suggestion.

"Do not even suggest such a thing! We know what happens to those that take their own lives. She would not come to this place. She would be forever gone, never to have her uniqueness again. Would you wish this upon your soul mate?"

The boy whirled to face his friend's accusations. He wanted to hurt the man at the moment, to punch and bite and kick. He wanted to do all that was expected from such a small, puny vessel. However, the place in which they existed was free from pain. Malignant thoughts were fleeting and violence was impossible. He knew deep down that the man only wished to help him, because even he could see how badly he would need it. Nevertheless, for him to suggest that he wished for such terrible circumstances to befall his soul mate was an unforgivable offense. Exhaling deeply, the youth calmed down.

"You know that I would do anything for that woman. I have given my life so that she may live, and yet her life is meaningless in her eyes. She is unhappy and wishes for death. I will always do my best so that she shall never know pain like this again. I can't allow her to kill herself. I need her, as do so many others. I feel as if I have failed her, Galen."

The dark skinned man nodded, walking upon the silver sand with bare feet. His white tunic and gray pants made him fit in quite nicely with the beach like surroundings. They both could change the appearance of paradise, but now was not the time. Suddenly the youth felt a shift in the wind, and the pull in his belly which he was now familiar with caused a shiver down his spine. No longer was he standing on the soft sand of paradise. Beneath his feet were colors that he would never be able to define. The hues were dark, medium, and light in tone. They swirled beneath his feet like colorful clouds too excited to remain still.

"Are you ready to go home, Joey?"

Joey smiled slightly, squeezing the older man's shoulder gently.

"Home is where the heart is. Wherever _she_ is, is where I will always call home. Will I see you again Galen?"

Galen smiled wistfully at his protégé. Though he knew what was in store for Joey, he was not allowed to divulge such information. The young man would learn in time. Until then, he knew that Joey would be alright.

"I won't be there to guide you Joey. It's time you learned to soar on your own wings, and catch the one person who will surely fall without your help. Good luck, Joey."

Galen replied, casting his companion one last glance. Joey smiled weakly, wanting forever hold in his memory the image of his teacher and friend. Before he could utter a goodbye, he succumbed to the darkness.

Footnotes: That's it for now. I hope that you like this story so far. I did promise a new Mai/Joey story this fall, and I have delivered. Thanks for reading this story and please review. This is the only I know that you are reading. Please, please review. See you next update. Peace!

-Shanni


	2. My head won’t leave my head alone, and I...

Author's Notes: Last time, Joey saw how saddened Mai was, and her despair resonated in his heart. Now that he can visit her once more, how will Mai react to a young boy saying that he is her husband? Also to those that pointed it out, this is based on the film _Birth_ slightly. (Only in the way that Joey's dies and returns as a child.) Once I get into the next few chapters, you will see how things change. I am trying to break my paragraphs into smaller groups, but it's kind of a hard habit to break. Thank you to the following for reviewing: **Hope for love** – I like your name, and there is a similarity, **Lady Shinigami **– You're too kind,** Lady-Christian-Knight-88** – I appreciate the compliment, interested fan, **Chibi-Pepsi13 **– welcome back, **major-rocket-fan **– Mai always get the short end of the stick L, **Yamachanis**** myman – **Thanks, decent M/J fics are rare, **Darkhope**– Me too!,** Jeili – **Thank you sooo much, **Ronald Kentwood** – Like I tell all of my detractors, no one is forcing you to read OR review my stories. You read my story of your own volition, and because of this you can either continue to read or stop altogether, and **Nall-chan** – So I have.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

-

-

-

**Zephyr Wings**

**-**

Chapter: My head won't leave my head alone, and I don't think it will—until I'm six feet underground!

-

The wind chill factor was minus 22 degrees. The bone chilling cold gave his finger blisters and his normally rosy flesh was now an alabaster hue. His hair was matted and sweaty, and he wore nearly nothing. A thin cotton tunic mildly protected his upper body, but the white silk pants did nothing to keep his legs warm. He had no money, no identification of any kind, but he knew his way around the cold environment.

His feet were bare, and as he walked, he grimaced when he felt the broken glass bottles scratch at the soles of his feet. He had no home, no money and no place to sleep and eat. His mortal flesh needed sustenance. His current condition made him feel vulnerable and defenseless. He had forgotten how weak a human body could be.

The stench of urine and blood aroused Joey from his reverie. As he walked out of the decrepit alley he could feel eyes on him. He did look strange, but Joey was no stranger than the deviants that walked the streets this lonely night. He shivered slightly, blowing air into his chapped, frostbitten hands. Where was he exactly? Was Mai alright? Was she in any kind of pain?

He slapped his forehead in annoyed manner. Of course she was not alright, and she was far from painless. He would not be on Earth if she were doing fine. He sighed, grumbling to himself softly. Mai needed him, and he was busy fantasizing about unimportant nonsense.

"I didn't factor in this terrible weather. I need to figure what to do next. I haven't any money, no place to stay, and I am stuck in this puny body. I need somewhere to stay tonight but where?"

Joey thought aloud, grimacing as he narrowly dodged a scrawny cat a few feet away. Though he avoided a scuffle with a potentially rabid animal, he had stepped on more glass in the process. He cursed softly, frowning as his eyes began to tear. Though the jagged glass hurt like hell, his boyish body could not take the pain.

He was physically a child, and as such he was prone to being clumsier and less physically agile than what he had been used to. He hobbled painfully to the grimy gutter, looking like a dirty seraphim lost in the cold. The irony of that wandering thought made him smile. Though his grin was morose, it was one of the few that had graced his face in a long time.

Not knowing how long he would remain outside as his watery eyes froze, Joey managed to climb to his feet. When the gut wrenching pain traveled to his blood clotted foot, he cursed louder this time, attracting the attention of a few people who walked the dim sidewalks.

From across the street, Joey could see that there were only five people on this part of the block, and three of them were bums. Joey and another male were out this late, but Joey cared little for the other man's destination. The young man, who appeared to be no older than twenty, frowned at him. He jogged towards Joey, and instantly the younger male felt defensively.

Was he going to try to rob him or something? Now that Joey had a closer look, he saw that the man was dark skinned, the color of dark chocolate. He reminded him faintly of his friend Galen. His heart became wistful at the thought of never seeing his friend again.

"Hey kid, are you okay? It's too cold to be out here with nothing but a thin pajama suit on. Jesus, you're not even wearing shoes for goodness sake! Oh my god, you're bleeding. I've gotta get you to a doctor!"

The man hissed, with panic in his voice. Joey was amazed by the man's concern. However, he could not afford a doctor, and all he wanted at the moment was to sit down in the warmth. The man kneeled down to Joey's height looking into tired, sickly brown eyes.

The young man did not like what he saw. This boy looked as if he would keel over any moment. He was bleeding, walking around with no shoes on; outside on one of the coldest days Eastwick had ever seen.

"No doctors it is then. Something tells me that you've got quite a story to tell. You need medical attention immediately kid. I doubt that you'd make it to the hospital anyway. My apartment is two blocks over. You think you can stay conscious for a few more minutes?"

Joey let out a barely audible response, which the man took as a yes. He rapidly took off his coat, wrapping the young man in thick wool. Wearing nothing but his business suit blazer now in the cold, the man hitched the boy over his shoulders, gripping his legs so that they could not dangle in the wind.

The man frowned as he looked at feet that were quickly turning blue. His skin was pale, but the man doubted that the boy's features would normally look so sickly. He could hear the hoarse breathing of the young boy and he knew that if he did not get him properly warmed, with his wounds treated the boy could get even worse.

"Hey kid, we're almost there."

The dark toned man whispered, racing up his steps avoiding his noisy neighbor Mrs. Moratelli. The elderly Italian woman frowned as she watched the young man raced up the steps to his town home carrying a nearly blue, barely clothed bleeding boy. She sucked her teeth disapprovingly, before returning to her late night television shows.

"Okay kid, I've got you. What in the world were you doing out so late, especially in this kind of weather. Dressed the way you are is very dangerous young man. I'm Jonah by the way. And you are?"

"I'm J-Joey."

Jonah smirked slightly, gently placing the boy on his sofa. He left the room momentarily, returning with a first aid kit. The room was becoming warmer by the minute, and Joey could sit and do nothing. He was not used to being at the mercy of others, he also had no idea where he was, or when he'd get to see Mai.

"Well Joey, you've got about two dozen tiny little pieces of glass embedded in both feet. Since we're going to have to get them out, I'll have to stitch you up as well. Oh shit, I'm out of rubbing alcohol. I'll see if I have anything to substitute."

He left the room again, and this time Joey looked around the room absently. His apartment was tasteful from Joey saw. Everything seemed elegant and in place. Whoever this man was, he was definitely well off. The sofa was suede, and Joey knew his blood would definitely not be washed out of the sofa anytime soon. He did not muse for long however, for Jonah had returned.

"You're not cold are you? Oh man I'm so stupid. Of course you're cold! Here use this blanket. I can't let you get warm to quickly, or you'll get hypothermia. Once I treat your immediate wounds, I'll rub your legs."

Joey's cheeks were tinged with red at the man's comments. He didn't want to be felt up, no matter how kind this guy was! Apparently the awkward silence caused Jonah to stop whatever fumbling he was doing with the first aid kit.

"Relax, Joey. I'm not gay, but I know a little about medicine and survival. You need body heat to gradually warm you. Your upper body has been sufficiently warmed by blankets but since I have your legs exposed you are colder there. It's important that we wrap and disinfect your wounds immediately. I wouldn't want them to get gangrene or anything."

"O-Oh okay. S-sorry about that, I just don't like other guys touching me like that."

He said meekly as his apology appeased the young man before him. Jonah smiled, feeling as if Joey had done nothing wrong in the first place. He brought out a glass, pouring what smelled strongly like whiskey into a shot glass. Joey quirked a blonde eyebrow at this but said nothing. As Jonah pulled glass out of his feet, Joey flinched at the pain. He saw the tiny shards clink against a metallic tray filled with water.

"I do not have any disinfectant. I'm going to have to use the whiskey to clean your wounds. I also have no anesthetic. How old are you by the way?"

Jonah asked, pulling out a rather large piece that had was covered in dirt. Joey bit his lip at the pain, focusing on the man's questions. He couldn't possibly tell Jonah that he was eons old, nor could he give tell the Samaritan his age when he had died. No, he would have to lie. Looking at his childlike body, he guessed his age around thirteen or fourteen. Shrugging, he smiled at Jonah innocently.

"I'm fourteen why?"

"Close enough. Listen, you can't tell anyone that I'm going to give you alcohol, because it's best that you are sedated during this process. I won't lie to you; the stitches will hurt like hell. So will the whiskey against your open wounds. Drink up kid, because tomorrow we're going to see the doctor."

Joey frowned, feeling both impressed and suspicious by Jonah's actions. Had Joey become so jaded that he could not fathom the idea of kindness among strangers? Obviously such people existed because this man had gone to great lengths to ensure that he would be alright. Still, had watching Mai for so many years make him believe that everyone had an ulterior motive?

"Alright then, pass the booze."

He said cheerfully, trying to wipe such doubts from his mind. If this man had wanted to, he would have already killed, raped or even beaten him. This guy was just another one of those inherently good souls that roamed the earth. Placing his trust in the hands of a stranger was a foreign feeling, but having medical attention was something he welcomed. He downed a shot glass, already feeling the whiskey work its magic.

It was because he was smaller and in a thinner frame, he would get tipsy quicker, and the searing pain that would come could be ignored with a shot of liquor. Most people would naturally be appalled at the idea of giving alcohol to a minor, but in truth Joey was old, older than Jonah himself. Mentally, he could take the drink, but physically his body would succumb to the pleasant abyss.

"Why were you outside in the middle of the night in the cold, Joey?"

Jonah asked, finally getting most of the larger glass shards out of his feet. Joey stared at Jonah silently, and to the outside viewer it would appear as if the teen were staring into his soul, rummaging inside. Looking away, Joey opened his mouth but stopped himself as if he did not want to say anything at all. A frowned marred his features, and this time he spoke.

"I was looking for someone."

Jonah stared at him blankly, as if he did not believe a word. Joey couldn't be positive because the effects of the whiskey were finally working. His vision was becoming blurry, and he could feel himself getting sleepier. In the morning he'd have a hell of a hangover. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and his vision, Joey fought to stay awake.

"You were looking for someone, in that weather. Kid who is worth risking life and limb for the way you have?"

Joey was suddenly more alert, and he remembered his task immediately. Once he was able to walk again, he would repay Jonah and continue his search for Mai. While it was nice to have his faith in humanity upheld, he was not on a _watcher_ mission. His beloved needed him, and JKoey would be of no use to Mai if he came to her in a body bag once more.

_"My wife."_

He replied with cool brevity, while Jonah who was shocked by his response and the way in which gaped at the young blonde. Joey's voice had changed if not briefly to that of a grown man. For a moment, Jonah could swear that he had been talking to an adult. Before he could question his young patient, the boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he passed out.

-

-

-

-

Footnotes: That's it for now. What do you all think? I hope that you are enjoying my story so far. Mai makes her grand entrance in the next chapter! Please **review**, as it is the only way I know that anyone is reading this! Thanks for reading so far, see you next update. **Oh yeah, I have yet another _Mai/Joey_ story coming out, but watch out this one is _rated R_!**


End file.
